A Gift For Sasuke
by Kirishimachan
Summary: Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah terindah pada hari ulang tahunnya. Hadiah yang memperkuat benang takdirnya bersama Naruto. SasuFemNaru! #HappyBirthdayFI2019.


**A Gift For Sasuke. ****Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning** : FemNaru! SasuFemNaru! Semi-Canon.

_

Sosok pria bersurai raven itu memasuki kawasan komplek Uchiha dengan nafas yang terengah. Beban dikedua tangannya terasa sangat menguras tenaga. Padahal hanya beberapa tumpukan kado dari orang-orang yang memberikannya, katanya hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke bahkan lupa akan hari kelahirannya sendiri, dikarenakan banyaknya konflik kehidupan yang harus ia hadapi.

Masalah pribadi juga mempersulit keadaan disaat yang tidak memungkinkan. Untung saja dapat terselesaikan setelah berakhirnya konflik mereka; para shinobi utusan Konoha, dengan tiga anggota klan Otsutsuki. Meskipun salah satu dari mereka berhasil melarikan diri melalui pintu dimensi.

Sasuke yang pada saat itu memiliki sisa chakra yang sedikit, tidak mampu hanya untuk sekedar mengejar sosok menjengkelkan itu. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka dapat dikatakan telah 'mati' untuk saat ini. Well, mereka hanya perlu mengantisipasi saja jika sewaktu-waktu sosok itu kembali muncul untuk menghancurkan dunia shinobi.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Sasuke pusing. Terlebih ketika ia mendapatkan misi yang menyulitkannya, misi yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan sangat tinggi, bahkan ketika ia melawan para keturunan Ōtsutsuki sekalipun. Apalagi kalau bukan misi pengakukan cinta terhadap si pirang.

Konyol memang. Namun metode penyelesaiannya cukup efektif. _Well_, ia tidak mendapatkan penolakan sedikitpun ketika mengutarakannya. Atau caranya saja yang cukup ekstrem?

Sasuke mendengus, tiba-tiba saja rasa ia merasa geli ketika mengingat hal tersebut.

Kedua matanya mengerjap ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumah bernuansa tradisional. Ah, ia sungguh merindukan rumah ini setelah berkelana selama satu bulan lamanya hanya untuk menjalani misinya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum samar. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

Tangannya merogoh kantung ninjanya, ia sedikit kepayahan karena dalam posisi tersebut, ia masih harus tetap menjaga keseimbangan agar tumpukan bungkusan ditangannya tidak berjatuhan. Lalu, ketika Sasuke mendapatkan kunci di genggaman tangannya, ia langsung memasukan kunci pada lubang kecil yang terdapat di bawah kenop pintu, dan memutar kunci tersebut hingga dari dalam pintu berbunyi klek.

Rumah ini masih memiliki bentuk yang sama setelah hampir satu dekade lamanya tidak dihuni. Tidak ada bagian yang berubah sama sekali. Tata letak perabotannya juga masih sama. Jika dulu terdapat beberapa kerusakan setelah pembantaian yang dilakukan kakaknya, Itachi. Sekarang ini sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tentu saja, karena beberapa barang perlu diperbarui. Jika tidak, Sasuke yakin rumahnya pasti akan dihantui. _Well_, Sasuke dengan rasa takutnya terhadap mahluk tak kasat mata.

Pria itu langsung meletakkan tumpukan kado itu di atas meja. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka satu-persatu bungkusan tersebut. Ia bukan seorang anak gadis yang akan memekik bahagia ketika mendapatkan hadiah mengesankan dari orang-orang. Jadi ia urungkan saja niatnya itu.

Lebih baik ia meluangkan waktunya untuk membersihkan diri, lalu tidur.

Ah, rencana yang sempurna untuk malam ini.

Sasuke mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi telungkup, lalu menyamping—sialan! Ada apa dengan dirinya?! Begitu sulitkah ketika dirinya hendak tidur malah menjadi kesal hanya dengan memikirkan Wanita pirangnya? Pria itu jadi misuh-misuh sendiri. Diliriknya jam dinding diatas sana yang telah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari...

Bahkan ketika Timnya kembali ke Konoha, Naruto langsung pergi tanpa melaporkan misinya pada Kakashi. Dari awal juga sikapnya tidak menunjukan ia mengetahui hari jadinya...

Kekasih macam apa itu?!

Sasuke menghela napas. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu memasalahkan hal remeh semacam ini. Julukan 'tidak peka' sudah melekat pada diri Naruto sejak dulu--jadi apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

Kemudian, ketika pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan paksa. Ia malah mendengar jendela kamarnya diketuk dengan brutal. Sasuke bahkan langsung bangun dibuatnya. Namun, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa jengkel hinggap diperasaannya saat ia dapat dengan mudah menebak sosok tersebut melalui pendeteksi chakra miliknya.

Diluar jendelanya, ada Naruto yang tengah berdiri--mengenakan pakaian tidur perempuan pada umumnya. Pemandangan yang sangat langka. Terlebih saat ia melihat kedua pipi wanitanya bersemu kemerahan dibalik cahaya rembulan yang tampak samar. Apakah ini sebuah permainan cahaya?

Sasuke menggeleng keras. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya tanpa pikir panjang. Lalu sedikit menjauhkan diri dari sana ketika tangan Naruto mulai mencengkram erat kusen jendela. Wanita itu memasukan sebelah kakinya dengan perlahan, disusul dengan kaki yang satunya. Kemudian mendudukkan diri disana.

Sudut mata Sasuke berkedut jengkel. Padahal dirumahnya terdapat pintu, namun Naruto dengan tingkah laku uniknya malah memilih masuk melalui jendela...

Wanita itu berdeham pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Menatapnya tepat di manik hitam kelam menawan pria itu. Sebelah tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, terdapat sebuah bungkusan kecil yang kemudian ia berikan pada Sasuke. Yang diberi hanya mampu mengerjap ketika melihat bungkusan cantik berwarna merah yang dihiasi oleh stiker 'Naruto.' Ya, bakso ikan sebagai toping ramen favorit wanita-nya.

"Untuk mu."

Sasuke mengambil bungkusan tersebut dengan perlahan. Sembari mengamati wajah sang kekasih yang semakin memerah. Sasuke jadi ikutan merona. Pria itu berdeham pelan, lalu mengangkat bungkusan itu tepat disamping telinganya. Ia menggoyangkannya dengan pelan, Naruto sontak mendelik padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Nada jengkel terdengar jelas disana. Namun Sasuke lebih fokus dengan suara yang ia dengar dibalik hadiah pemberian Naruto. Mirip seperti suara benda...

"Kau tidak memberikanku kunai baru seperti tahun lalu bukan?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Ia cukup trauma dengan hadiah pemberian Naruto ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke Delapan belas. Sebuah kunai dengan cabang dua yang memiliki bentuk cekungan cukup aneh. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan kunai tersebut hingga saat ini. Kalau digunakan, pasti akan memalukan dirinya sendiri. Jadi lebih baik ia simpan saja.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal dengan erat, mendarat dengan keras di permukaan dahi sang Uchiha. Hingga membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lihat sendiri sana!" seru Naruto. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit, ia curiga dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Ia langsung menyobek bagian kertas yang terekat dengan rapih. Lalu tangannya merogoh sesuatu yang berada disana, menariknya keluar. Sasuke memperhatikan benda pipih itu lamat-lamat.

Dan saat itu juga Sasuke merasakan bagaimana waktu seolah melambat. Detak jantungnya meningkat, pikirannya mendadak dipenuhi oleh beberapa kejanggalan atas tingkah laku Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kini semuanya telah terjawab sudah.

Ia menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata yang berbinar penuh haru.

"Naru, kau--ughh" perutnya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang sangat keras. Saduke bahkan meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi perutnya, kedua kakinya ia paksa untuk tetap berdiri.

"Kau tahu, saat ini aku sangat ingin menciummu. Namun, keinginan untuk memukulmu jauh lebih besar!" Naruto menghela napas berat, dengan kedua alis yang menekuk dalam. "Tiga bulan lagi aku akan dilantik menjadi seorang Hokage! Dan kau malah membuatku hamil! Kau sengaja?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya berkemelut memikirkan tentang ia yang saat itu lost control ketika selesai merayakan kemenangan yang mereka raih. Ia meneguk kasar salivanya.

Matilah aku.

"Aku tidak sengaja."

Sialan! Alasan macam apa itu? Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia masih menunggu amukan selanjutnya dari Naruto. Namun, apa yang perkirakan berbalik dengan keadaan yang ada.

Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya. Wanita itu beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan ketempat Sasuke berdiri lalu memeluknya dengan erat sekali.

Sasuke lagi-lagi dibuat terheran-heran dengan perubahan mood seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Perubahan yang sangat drastis membuatnya sedikit merasa... Aneh.

"Kau cemburu pada Gaara, dan kau malah bermain kotor."

Ya, Sasuke mengakui hal tersebut. Ia melakukannya bukan hanya dengan alasan 'merayakan kemenangan' namun juga mengikat apa yang menjadi miliknya sejak lama. _Kami-sama_ telah menghubungkan mereka berdua dengan benang merah yang kokoh sejak masih berada di Akademi Ninja. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya pemuda bersurai merah bata itu malah berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Seperti parasit.

Tentu ia tidak bisa membasmi parasit tersebut. Jika ia sampai melakukannya, maka Naruto akan memeranginya seumur hidup.

Untung saja ia yang menang saat ini.

Ah, Sasuke jadi ingin memamerkan miliknya pada si tengik itu.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, lalu berujar dengan nada berbisik, tepat ditelinga Wanita-nya. "Dan kau tidak akan menolakku karena aku bermain _kotor_, bukan?"

Naruto bungkam, tapi Jari-jarinya mewakili apa yang hendak diucapkannya. Jari dengan kuku yang cukup panjang itu mencubitnya dengan keras. Sasuke bahkan sampai menggeram menahan sakit.

"Kau tahu, aku sempat berpikir Sakura-chan akan marah padaku setelah mengetahui hal ini. Tapi ia hanya tertawa lalu mengatakan ia tidak apa, lagipula selama ini ia menutup hatinya terhadap orang-orang yang tulus padanya." Naruto terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria dihadapannya. Lalu tersenyum samar ketika mendengar detak jantung sang pria yang menggila. "Tapi siapa sangka bahwa orang yang tulus mencintainya adalah Kakashi-sensei! Aku hampir pingsan ketika diberitahukan hal ini olehnya!"

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pria tua itu... Pantas saja sebelum keberangkatannya, Kakashi mengatakan padanya untuk tegas pada perasaanya sendiri. Ternyata ini adalah alasannya...

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila melihat Kakashi." keluh Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa.

"Cinta tidak memandang usia, kau tahu itu, Sasuke."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi yang masih berpelukan. Hingga kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya secara sepihak. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Menatap Naruto yang kini memunggunginya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto mengerling rendah pada Sasuke melalui bahunya. Bisa ia lihat pipi Wanita itu merona.

"Ne, Sasuke--" Wanita pirang itu memeluknya dengan secepat kilat, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya, Sasuke tercengang. Terlebih ketika Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya dilehernya. Ia menjadi sedikit gugup saat melihat sepasang mata sebiru langit itu menatapnya dalam dengan bibir yang mengulas senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat. "Selamat ulang tahun! Ah, ku pikir aku tidak perlu memberikan hadiah lagi padamu setelah... Kau tahu, aku mengandung benihmu." Naruto menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja udara disekitarnya terasa panas. "Dan setelah kupikirkan... Aku... Aku menerima lamaran payahmu, Sasuke." sudut mata Naruto berair. Ia tersenyum dengan menampakkan gigi rapihnya.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu!" timpal Naruto.

Sang pria malah merasakan dirinya seolah dihujami anak panah peri cinta. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, apa ini nyata? Ia tidak salah mendengar 'kan?

Seruak rasa kebahagiaan menghinggap dihati Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tulus, untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian keluarganya. Tersenyum tulus pada seorang perempuan selain ibunya. Tersenyum tulus seperti Sasuke ketika masih memiliki anggota keluarga yang lengkap.

Kedua matanya memanas, ia terkekeh pelan. Lalu menarik sang wanita kedalam rengkuhannya. Ia memeluknya erat sekali selagi menggumamkan kata 'Arigatou' lebih dari sekali, tentu saja. Sasuke sedang bahagia untuk saat ini.

Naruto tertegun saat merasakan ceruk lehernya yang basah akan cairan hangat. Apakah Sasuke memeluknya sambil menangis?

Ia menggeleng keras, lalu mengerling ke arah jendela. Tautan lengannya dileher Sasuke ia lepaskan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, seolah memberikan instruksi pada seseorang untuk segera masuk.

Kemudian, ketika mendengar suara berisik dari arah semak-semak di bawah jendela rumahnya. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dengan cepat ia mengusap kedua matanya yang berair. Ia masih ingin menjaga _image_ sebagai seorang Uchiha yang _cool_.

Suara terompet yang ditiupkan menginterupsi ketenangan Sasuke. Ia mendelik sebal terhadap sang pelaku, yang tidak lain adalah teman sewaktu di Akademi, Inuzuka Kiba. Lupakan soal itu. Lelaki ini juga salah satu musuhnya dalam bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto.

Dan suara teriakan lantang lainnya terdengar setelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul di balik Jendela. Sama seperti Naruto, satu-persatu dari mereka mulai memasuki kamarnya nelalui jendela.

Dan yang terakhir masuk adalah, Hatake Kakashi, disebelahnya ada Haruno Sakura yang memegang lengan atas pria tua itu.

_Sialan, mereka semua pasti mendengarkannya_. Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Tepukan dipundaknya membuat Sasuke menegang ditempat, tatapan mata tajam sang mantan gurunya itu sedikit membuatnya merasa bersalah...

"Kau mempelajari buku Icha-icha dengan cepat. Aku bangga padamu, Sasuke."

Lupakan soal rasa bersalah. Sasuke menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Lupakan soal buku porno itu, kapan kalian akan menikah?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya dengan santai.

Sasuke berdeham pelan, lalu berujar. "Secepatnya akan lebih baik." _Karena aku ingin melihat kekalahan si merah pengganggu_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Brengsek kau Sasuke! Beraninya kau bermain curang! Itu tidak adil!"

"Hei! Hentikan itu Kiba, kau tidak cocok bersanding dengan Naru-chan! Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"A-ano, ti-tidak mungkin--"

"--jangan lupakan rencana awal! Kembali untuk--"

"--Shikamaru! Dimana hadiahnya?"

"Chouji yang membawa--"

"--maaf, aku memakannya."

Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum seraya menggumamkan kata merepotkan. Membuka gulungan kemerahan yang digenggamnya sedari tadi. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah, lalu mengoleskannya pada permukaan kanji yang tertulis disana.Kepulan asap yang cukup banyak muncul setelahnya. Dan tak selang beberapa lama. Asap tersebut telah digantikan oleh banyaknya makanan, minuman beserta alat panggang.

Naruto mengusap-usap kedua tangannya antusias. Lalu menarik lengan Sasuke untuk duduk disampingnya. Yang lain juga menyusul mereka untuk duduk.

Sang wanita pirang, Uzumaki Naruto. Selaku pembuat rencana, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sumpit yang ia genggam. "Kita semua akan merayakan ulang tahunmu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menunduk seraya tertawa rendah. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum tipis.

Seandainya dulu ia tidak melenceng dari jalan shinobi. Ia pasti sudah merasakan kehangatan pertemanan seperti ini sejak lama. Sasuke bersyukur, Naruto selalu berusaha menariknya dari jalan yang menyesatkan hidupnya. Wanita itu kembali membuka hatinya dan mengajarkan dirinya untuk mencoba mempercayai orang lain, tidak sepeti dirinya yang dulu yang selalu memandang remeh orang lain.

Dan saat itu pula Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan perempuan naif seperti Naruto. dan saat harapan terbesarnya terkabulkan, ia senang bukan main. Terlebih Naruto saat ini tengah mengandung darah dagingnya.

Rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantui pikirannya seolah menguap melalui manik oniks tajamnya. terlihat jelas bagaimana kedua mata indah itu berkaca-kaca. Sasuke berujar dengan suara seraknya,

"Kalian semua, Terimakasih ya."

_'I felt that it wasn't enough because I already had everything, but it was because I learned to be grateful, to enjoy what I had, and to accept those who were always there for me._'

_

**FIN**.

**A/N** : Fanfiksi ini dibuat dalam rangka Event #HappyBirthDayFI2019. Sekaligus merayakan ultah babang tamvan yang sudah terlalu lewat dari tanggalnya awokawok :') dan tentu saja dengan Pair favorit saya SasuFemNaru asdfghjkl.

Btw, join ke grup FI yuk! Bagi kamu yang mau join ke grup Fanfiction Indonesia, boleh banget kok. Cukup PM Founder FI, kak **Eins-Zwei**.

Sekian, saya pamit undur diri (ง ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡)ว.


End file.
